Episode 1025 (20th February 1986)
Matt is thrilled to learn there is a strong chance he will be found not guilty of murder, whilst Alan begins to suspect Seth has been tampering with his scales. Plot Annie is disappointed when nobody wants to accompany her to church, but is thrilled when Sandie agrees to. Pat has palpitations and Jack panics. Alan is annoyed as not losing any weight and insults the scales. Amos is hungover and plans to confront Seth. Henry makes him see that it's not Seth's fault Amos got drunk. Matt now believes he is innocent and didn't kill Harry. He says he was dazed at the time so could not drag him down a shallow river 20 yards. He and Dolly are reluctant to go out into the village. Caroline suggests Alan may have cheated on his diet but he is offended, and when he sees Seth on his bike, he begins to think Seth may have tampered with the scales. Amos tells Seth that he needs a licence to claim profit on Amos selling his wine, and Seth storms off. Henry advises Matt to get Mr Barrett to look over their statements. He assures Matt he will find money to pay for Mr Barrett, even if he has to sell his shares in NY Estates. Matt is touched when Henry says even if he has to spend his last pennies, he will see Matt proved innocent. Alan plans to catch Seth tampering with the scale and Caroline helps. As Seth stands on the scales, Alan pretends to be the scales, telling Seth that he is now sacked. Donald is concerned about Dolly, as she hasn't gone to the playgroup for a while. Dolly decides to go back to the playgroup in order to begin getting back to reality. Alan tells Henry and Amos about Seth. Caroline, Alan and Henry think The Woolpack should sell Seth's wine. Matt returns home with the news that Mr Barrett thinks Matt has a strong case to prove his innocence. Seth tells Jackie about Alan catching him out. Jackie finally receives a £6,700 cheque in compensation from when Alan knocked Jackie off his motorbike in April 1985. They go and celebrate at The Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Jack - Clive Hornby *Pat - Helen Weir *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Seth - Stan Richards *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Rev Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows Guest cast None Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave/altar *Emmerdale Farm - Kitchen/living room, Pat & Jack's room, barn *Home Farm - Living room, office, exterior, field *The Woolpack - Bar *Emmerdale Farm Barn Conversion - Kitchen/living room *Main Street Notes *Risa Hall is credited as providing the voice for Alan Turner's scales. She had voiced them in previous episodes but was uncredited. Memorable dialogue Alan Turner: (pretending to be the electronic scales, to Seth Armstrong) "Good morning! Congratulations! You have lost... your job. Have a nice day!" Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes